


Dango is Vkushno!

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: Matamu, kepalamu, duniamu memutar tak karuan.'Nggak pa-pa sih.. hanya saja cara membaginya itu, lho...Batinmu berteriak.Yuri!!! On Ice FanfictionVictor/ReaderAbaikan alur yg kecepetan, gaje, dan typo. Yha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, baca di wattpad lebih adem ;;) tp yg ini jan lupa si like komen juga:*

Hari itu kau baru saja ditolak yang kesekian kalinya.

Segala jenis lowongan pekerjaan kau lamar, namun tak ada yang mau berbaik hati menerima mantan fujoshiーmaksudnya... ah lupakan.

Kau berjalan linglung. Mengintip uang di saku, mengerut miris.

"Hanya cukup untuk sekali makan..." batinmu disertai suara gemuruh hebat dari balik jaket tebal. Ya, perutmu.

Berpuasa (nyaris) setiap hari berhasil menurunkan berat badanmu sampai setengahnya.

Hidup di Tokyo itu keras. Lebih keras dari pada batu menhir. Kelihatannya saja "menggoda." Namun saat kau lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kenyataannya, kau hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

Setengah tahun telah lewat sejak kau memilih untuk merantau ke ibukota negara Jepang. Meninggalkan sanak saudara di pulau paling atas, Hokkaido, mencari hidup yang lebih indah.

Namun kenyataan mengatakan sebaliknya.

Pikiranmu terus memutar kilasan balik penolakan-penolakan lamaran. Kau butuh kerja. Tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung diri pada orang di kampung. Hingga suara gemuruh makin terdengar nyaring. Kali ini bukan dari perutmu, melainkan langit malam yang semakin menunjukkan kelamnya.

Bergegas kau mencari tempat meneduh.

Melewati sebuah gang sempit, dan dua kali belokkan, kau sampai didepan toko bertuliskan "Dango-ya"

"Dango kah... sudah berapa lama aku tidak mencicipi dango?" Kau bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Dango adalah makanan kesukaanmu. Memang, sih, lebih tepatnya camilan. Sejak kecil orang tuamu sering membuatkanmu dango bertusuk-tusuk. Namun semenjak keinginan ingin pergi ke Tokyo, Dango kau lupakan. Bekerja demi mengkinclong-kan otak.

Basah kuyup, kau masuk kedalam toko itu.

Aroma familiar khas manisan dango langsung menyerbu hidung. Menghilangkan flu seketika.

Melihat sekeliling. Dango, dango, dango, danー ada pria bertubuh agak besar darimu dan bersurai aneh sendiri menghalangi kasir.

Ia menciptakan bunyi gaduh yang sedikit ambigu. Kau menebak, orang yang membelakangimu ini tengah menikmati dango. Buktinya ia tak berkutik mendengar suara derasnya hujan saat kau membuka pintu toko.

Kau masih memperhatikan pria dihadapanmu. Dari samping, terlihat 10ーmungkin lebihーtusuk dango tak berisi tertata rapi.

Kau terkekeh mengetahui ada orang lain yang begitu nyukai dango seperti dirimu.

Mungki karena suara tawamu yang beda dari yang lain, pria itu jadi memutar badannyaーmasih fokus dengan dango dimulut tentunya.

Netramu seakan terkunci melihat manik biru laut. Kau tak bisa kabur dari pandangannya.

Tatapan yang... dingin tapi... hangat? Ah kau labil.

Tengsin diperhatikan, pipimu sedikit merona.

Tampan sekali orang ini, batinmu. Bukan hanya karena manik biru dan surai kakek-kakek itu. Postur tubuh yang tersembunyi dibalik balutan jaket tebal dan wajah lucunya saat menikmati tusuk demi tusuk dango, hal-hal seperti itu melintasi benakmu.

Kali ini ia menatap bingung.

"Kau.."

Deg!

Bariton mengalahkan suara derasnya hujan diluar.

"...ingin makan dango, ya?"

Tiba-tiba nada suaranya berubah. Berubah seperti anak umur lima tahun yang dengan senang hati mengajak kawannya bermain mobil-mobilan bersama.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar. Bibirnya melengkung, membuat bentuk hati. Kau makin terpesona.

Merasa dikasihani, kau menolak sopan. "Tak apa, tuan. Saya bisa beli sendiriー"

Kruuuuyuuukk.

Suara dari perut mendusta. Kau menunduk malu. Ia menatapmu, mengukir senyum tipis, menyodorkan setusuk dango didepan mulut.

Kau mengeryit bingung. Orang ini... tengah menyuapimu?

"Ayo bilang aaa," ucapnya mengingatkanmu akan ibu.

Seperti tersihir, kau mengikuti komandonya. Membuka mulut, menerima suapannya.

Ia kembali tersenyum dikemudian..

"Saya Victor, nona?"

Bahasa jepangnya sangat fasih walaupun pengucapannya agak berbeda. Kau menjawab perkenalan dirinya masih dengan dango didalam mulut.

"Sa-saya (y/n). Victor-san bukan dari Jepang, ya?"

Sedikit terkejut, pria dihadapanmu membuat pose bertanya.

Jelas saja aku tahu. Orang sepertimu jelas-jelas 'nggak ada yang mirip dengan orang Jepang. Batinmu sweatdrop.

"Saya dari Rusia, (y/n)" jawabnya singkat kemudian memutar tubuhnya sedikit, ingin mengambil setusuk dango untuk dirinya. 

Namun ia kembali dengan kecewa.

"Kenapa Victor-san?"

Seketika raut wajahnya berubah bak anak balita yang ditinggal orang tua. "Dangonya sudah habis (y/n)"

Kau terkekeh. Nyaris tersedak dango kalau tak berhati-hati.

Kemudian Victor menyadari masih ada sebutir dango ditanganmu. Telapak lebarnya menggenggam tanganmu, kemudian menggigit dango dari tusuk kayu. Menghapus jarak diantara wajah kalian.

Kembali tersihir, bibirmu membuka.

Victor menggigit setengah dango, begitu juga denganmu. Dapat kau rasakan bibir kalian bersentuhan. Wajahmu merah padam. Kaku sesaat.

"Ternyata dango yang ada di tanganmu adalah varian yang terbatas. Karena tidak enak kalau aku ambil lagi, kubagi setengah-setengah. Tak apa kan, (y/n)?"

Matamu, kepalamu, duniamu memutar tak karuan.

'Nggak pa-pa sih.. hanya saja cara membaginya itu, lho...

Batinmu berteriak.

Sedangkan Victor masih mencerna dango didalam mulut.

"Vkusno!" Air muka bahagia ia tampilkan.


End file.
